The Same Stars, A Different Sky
by LockedLaptop
Summary: The Elite Guard Ship has Returned to Earth again, but this time bringing along a piece of Bumblebees' past with them. Who is this strange 'bot and why is he saying Bumblebee is in grave danger.
1. Stargasing

LockedLaptop : Hi guys, I'm new to the writing thing so give me everything you got! (just kidding... go easy on me!)

Bumblebee : Yay a new author, I hope I'm in your story!

Prowl : No you dont.

Bumblebee : And why not?

Prowl : Because, she will torture us, in fact she might even get us all killed.

LockedLaptop : Noooooo, I wouldn't do that.

Prowl : Whew.

LockedLaptop : much...

Prowl : *Gulp*

Ratchet : LockedLaptop does NOT own Transformers Animated, if she did Megatron would be painted white and be made to dance in the Swan Princess.

Bumblebee : Aaaannnnndddd START!

Star gasing

First person PoV

The sun had just set behind the Sumdac Tower, casting darkness over the sky. The stars glinted on the clear black canvas, growing brighter every minute. Most don't see this amasing sight, yet there are still the few that appreciate it's beauty. One of these admirers you wouldn't expect.

On top of an abandoned, old warehouse stood a large black and yellow robot, that had bright blue optics. A heartful sigh came from the robots mouth as he stared at the beautiful lights that could not be replaced. Despite the citys' noise, nothing could disrupt that perfect moment.

"We were wondering where you were Bumblebee, Prime was about to blow a gasket." a sudden deep voice sounded behind the yellow robot, making him jump about 3 feet in the air.

The yellow robot, apperantly called Bumblebee, wirled around to face a gigantic green robot that looked a little sheepish for startling the smaller 'bot.

"You do know it is rude to sneak up on some 'bots?" sighed Bumblebee as he turned back to the sky, calming his racing spark.

"Yea, but I didn't think _I_ could sneak up on anyone."laughed the green robot, which was right, considering the hieght and girth of the larger robot.

Bumblebee let out a blast of giggles. " Your right there Bulkhead!" Then a sudden thought struck him, "What, why is Prime about to blow a gasket?" He hadn't played any pranks on Prowl, sabotaged Ratchets' medical lab _or _messed with Optumis' holograms. Infact he hadn't done _anything _to anyone for over two weeks! Which is quite strange for the smaller 'bot.

"Well..."starts Bulkhead, looking extreamly uncomfortable " it's not really you, it's just..."he paused again.

"Bulkhead," Bumblebee states with annoyance ", just tell me what has got Primes wires twisted."

Bulkhead, still looking uncomfortable, continues, " the Elite Guard ship is going to land in 15 minutes."

Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead, slak-jawed. He then managed to stutter out, " The Elite Guard ship, _NOW!" _

Bulkhead nervously nodded his head, "And prime wants you back inside and ready to roll out.

Bumblebee shook off the shock and looked back up to the sky with a wishful expression on his face, _' Oh, if only you were here right now, you would probably be laughing at the look on my face. If only.'_

His expression turned pained for a moment before turning back to Bulkhead, who ,thankfully, was looking back into the warehouse nervously, probably waiting for me. He sighed sadly, taking one last glance at the stars that glittered back at him, almost sad to see him go. He started walking back inside the warehouse, saying to Bulkhead as he went," Well? Are you gonna come along or not, cause I _don't _want to be near Sentinal Pipe-Hole more than i need to be."

Bulkhead followed him in, trying to smuggle his laughter.

Unknown PoV

_It was only a matter of time before I can see my siblings' again, then we can be together, be a family like we once were. My younger sibling will be much harder to find. But nothing will stop me from finding my family, even if they are worlds away, and anyone who _tries_ to keep me from my family _will be terminated.

I take one last look at the stars, wondering if my siblings were thinking of me, like I am thinking of them. **' Oh yes.' **I thought **' Nothing will stop me!'**


	2. Hidden Stars

LockedLaptop: Hi, are you guys ready to see what was locked on my laptop? Cause here we go baby, chapter numbero dos!

Bumblebee: Soooooo what do you have in store for me this time?

LL: BB... do you mind if you have a tragic past in this story?

BB: Sure, go ahead!

Prowl: And what will you do to me?

LL: *Opens closet that is full of torture tools and throws in Prowl* Nothing...(smiles evilly)

Sari: LockedLaptop does not own Transformers, if she did then Starscream would have a beautiful face.( not gonna happen)

Hidden stars

Bumblebees' PoV

_'How does this remind me of certain doom'_ I thought to myself as i watch the pompus gas bag of a Prime stroll down from the ship. Following him are his 'loyal' cadets, first came Jazz, a cool smile grasing his face. He looked my way, giving me a playful me, making me roll my optics playfully. Next came the Jet-Twins Jetfire And Jetstorm, both walking with a spring in their step and mischief in their optics. I smirked, thinking that if they were staying they could help me with a few pranks.

I saw Optimus out of the corner of my optics close his own, take a deep breath (even though cybertronians don't need oxygen) and took a step forward to greet Sentinal Pipe-Hole.

The Aft-shaft walks up with a shit eating smirk on his face, ready to make a scathing remark to Optimus.

" Well, Optimus, I'm impressed. I thought I'd be coming back to this mutated rock to find you and your...team... in a pile of rubble, rusting." he snarked. All thoughts of pranks and fun fled from my head at those words, reminding me just why I hate Sentinal. The Aft turned and caught sight of me, stopping him in his tracks. A disgusting sneer came across his big-chinned face, optics narrowing in mirth.

" I see your youngling still hasn't learned to be useful enough to be of any use to your team."

You could practically see the rest of the team tense up, their teeth nashing together. Optimus looked ready to kill Sentinal already. This is RIDICULOUS! He wasn't here for a minute and I already feel like crawling under a rock.

Behind Sentinal the 'Cadets' all winced and gave him an apologetic look. I gave them a small smile, reassuring them that it was okay. Behind me, I felt Prowl move forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. I twisted my head to give him a small smile and he smiled back.

When I turned back, Sentinal had moved on to bossing around the Jet-Twins. I looked over to see Optinus taking more deep breaths and talking to Ratchet. He looked over at me and saw me looking. I gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. He just shook his head in amusment and smiled back.

My head snapped back to Sentinal when he came marching back up to us, an annoyed look plastered on his disgusting face.

" Yes, well, we may as well get to the point on why we had to fly across the galaxy to get to this rock." He looked around distainfully while he said this. " Some one of _High Importance_ discovered something urgent, yet top secret, _which is probably why he didn't tell us," _he whispered the last part with more than a bit of bitterness," and needed to come here immediatly for some unknown reason."

That definatly piked my curiosity to a new level. What could possiblely be so important that some one of such_ high importance_ came to earth, just to tell us face to face? That brought up another question... Who is this some one of high importance?

Me and the rest of the team turned to the ship when they heard a voice say " That _unknown reason_ is extreamly important Sentinal Prime. I would _suggest_ you go back into the ship, along with your comrades so me and the earth team can talk in _peace."_

My optics widened. _"No, it can't be. I haven't seen him in so long, it just can't be." _My spark practically stopped when I saw **_him_** walk out of the ship...

LL: AAnnnnnnddddd, thats a rap people. So sorry for leaving you on a cliffie, just had to!

Prowl: (muffled because he's still inside the closet) you didn't have to. Your just cruel!

LL: Do you want a mussle? Cause I'm sure I'll find one with spikes at the thrift shop!

Prowl: Shutting up.

BB: Lock, will you let them out if the readers R&R?

LL: I'll think about it... BYE


End file.
